


1:06 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl wrapped her arms around a creature's jaws as Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to tie its legs together before it collapsed.





	1:06 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl wrapped her arms around a creature's jaws as Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to tie its legs together before it collapsed and they exchanged smiles.

THE END


End file.
